keep Holding On
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: One-Shot Lindo-.Bella, una simple chica enamorada de Edward Cullen, el chico popular del instituto, ella ya resignada acepta que este nunca le hará ni el más mínimo caso, pero quién sabe, en el amor no se manda, y esta historia no será la excepción.


**Disclaimer: No, solo la trama me pertenece, los personajes son de la ama y señora Steph. Meyer :3**

**Summary: Bella, una simple chica enamorada de Edward Cullen, el chico popular y rebelde del instituto, ella ya resignada acepta que este nunca le hará ni el más mínimo caso, pero quién sabe, en el amor no se manda, y esta historia no será la excepción. One-Shot Lindo, dedicado a mi hermano Dan :*.**

**Esta extrictamente PROHIBIDO cualquier tipo de PLAGIO, si quieren recibir comentarios y que los feliciten, no se aprovechen del trabajo y esfuerxo del otro porfavor.**

* * *

" _No te pongas nerviosa, respira lentamente, relájate y mira hacia delante_" se repetía por millonésima vez en el día, Isabella Swan era algo así como la típica "Ratón de Biblioteca", que sueña con ser escritora y conocer a su príncipe azul, pero claro, no siempre todo es posible, menos ahora, o eso es lo que ella pensaba hasta ese momento.

En este momento estaba ideando todas las estrategias posibles para no tener que mirar en frente y tener que enfrentarse a esos cautivantes orbes verdes que tanto anhelaba pero a la vez resultaban tan imposibles de alcanzar, "_Nadie te va a morder_" se recordó, soltó un profundo suspiro y levantó la mirada, tal y como predijo, lo primero que vio fue a Edward Cullen, el chico más popular del Instituto, se encontraba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y su encantadora sonrisa torcida que la traía de cabeza.

Dio un paso adelante, la sonrisa de él se ensanchó más-si es que era posible-, sus ojos tenían un fulgor extraño y llamativo, era insólito que _alguien_ como _él_, capitán del equipo de fútbol, guapo, interesante y todo un Casanova quisiera hablar con _alguien_ como _ella_, fea-según ella y algunos que la molestaban-, sencilla y aburrida, para ella era algo completamente absurdo.

Para él lo absurdo era que como alguien tan hermosa e interesante estuviera sola, ella era como una Diosa para él, cada mañana que apoyaba en la puerta del aula de Trigonometría, solo para poder saludarla con la excusa de haber ido a dejar a su pequeña hermana Alice y ayer había tomado todo el coraje posible para acercarse a su afrodita personal y decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella, tartamudeó y se volvió un poco torpe pero todo había salido bien, había estado ensayando su diálogo durante lo que quedaba del corto plazo mientras Alice alegaba que no iba a necesitar de ello para decir lo que sentía.

Volvió a concentrarse en la hermosa joven de cabellera color caoba e hipnotizantes orbes marrones achocolatados, vio como ella se sonrojaba violentamente y huía de su mirada, dio un paso hacia ella, ya casi sentía su corazón explotar de la emoción, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada más coherente que querer tomarla en brazos, gritar "_¡Te amo!_" y reclamarla como suya.

Pasaron unos minutos, ella observaba al chico que, sonrojado, abría y cerraba la boca reiteradas veces, ella estaba loca y desesperadamente enamorada de él, eso ya lo tenía claro, era una completa adicta a Edward Cullen, pero no pretendía decirlo nunca y menos a él.

-Ho-Hola-se animó a decir ella en un casi inaudible susurro, él se la quedó mirando por un momento antes de contestar.

-Hola-respondió, le sudaban las manos, pensó rápidamente en una frase coherente para poder empezar-Sé que quizás te resulte un poco extraño el que te haya invitado a venir aquí-agradeció a Dios el no haber tartamudeado-lo que pasa es que yo...bueno, yo......yo quería mostrarte algo-¡Rayos! Ese no era el plan, la cuestión era decirle y punto, ¡pero claro! El señor nerviosito tuvo que meter la pata, la miró por un momento asentir levemente, miró desesperadamente a todos lados para encontrar algo a que aferrarse, entonces lo encontró....._Lluvia_.

- necesito que te pongas la chaqueta y que me acompañes afuera un rato-dijo ya más entusiasmado, escuchó un leve "Sí", espero a que ella hubiese estado lista y cuando lo estuvo salió corriendo mientras gritaba "¡Alcánzame si puedes!". Desapareció por la puerta, ya estando fuera se aseguró de que ella venía detrás, apenas sintió los pasos se adentro corriendo en la lluvia, la vio abrir la puerta de golpe mientras reía fuertemente.

-¡Ven aquí!-le gritó él, ella siguió corriendo hasta alcanzarlo, él le tomó las manos y comenzaron a saltar de charquito en charquito, reían como dos niños que acaban de hacer alguna de sus travesuras, ella se detuvo, él la miró extrañado, ella tímidamente se acerco a su mejilla para dejarle un tierno beso, él se quedo de piedra mientras juraba que su corazón no podía ir más rápido, pero ese silencio ella lo tomo a mal.

-Lo-lo siento, sé que pi-piensas que soy la persona más aburrida y se-seguramente y-yo te doy a-as-asco y...-iba a seguir auto-criticándose cuándo rápidamente unos labios tibios y suaves reemplazaron los suyo... la información tardó en llegar a su cerebro, y cuándo lo hizo, se dio cuenta que.... ¡LA ESTABA BESÁNDO! Sentía su corazón explotar de amor y alegría, su único amor se encontraba besándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello, lo que no sabía es que sí, a él sí se le iba la vida en ese beso, literalmente.

Estaban empapados en ese momento, besándose sobre un pequeño charquito de agua mientras la lluvia los golpeaba de frente, no se separaron hasta sentir náuseas por la falta de oxígeno, él miró el semblante sorprendido de ella por un momento, entonces una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, aquellos que tanto había deseado y que ya habían sido suyos unos momentos atrás, ese pensamiento le hizo saber que ya era hora de decirle todo, cuánto la quería y cuánto la deseaba y esperaba a que ella también se sintiera así. Se separó unos centímetros de ella listo para dar su discurso, le volvió a tomar las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, Bella, yo...te dije que vinieras aquí no solo para mostrarte esto si no que también era para decirte cuánto te amo y que estoy completa y desquiciadamente enamorado de ti y me pregun...-fue interrumpido abruptamente por los insistentes labios de la chica, cuando se separaron, él lo miró atónito, ella sonrió feliz.

Yo también Te amo, Edward Cullen y quiero que sepas que me encantaría ser tu novia-dijo esto y lo volvió a besar, él no cabía en sí de felicidad, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó mientras reían para luego seguir riendo y corriendo tomados de la mano saltando charquitos.

* * *

Uff! Porfin terminé, mi cabeza a estado trabajando a full, no chicas, no especialmente en mis queridísimos fics, miren que el trabajo también cansa, anoche anduve con insomnio así que agarré un lápiz y mi querida libreta (la cuál tengo llena de citas y pequeños One-Shots y Drabbles) y comencé a escribir esto mientras escuchaba "Keep Holding On" de Avril Lavigne, no sé como abra quedado, ya saben, bombas y chicles se aceptan todo menos manzanas podridas si me quieren tener sana y salva.

Aquí la letra de la canción:

(Traducida)

**Keep Holding On:**

_No estás solo  
Permaneceremos juntos  
Estaré a tu lado  
Sabes que tomaré tu mano  
Cuando esté fría  
Y se sienta como el final  
No hay lugar a donde ir,  
Sabes que no quiero darme por vencida  
No, no quiero darme por vencida_

_Coro:_

_Continúa intentándolo  
Porque tú sabes que sobreviviremos, sobreviviremos  
Solo permanece fuerte  
Porque sabes que estoy aquí por ti  
No hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer  
No existe otro camino cuando llega la verdad  
Así que continúa intentándolo  
Porque tú sabes que sobreviviremos, sobreviviremos_

_Estando tan lejos, deseo que estés aquí  
Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, esto podría desaparecer  
Antes de que las puertas se cierren, esto llegará a su final  
Pero contigo a mi lado yo lucharé y defenderé,  
luchare y defenderé si si_

_Continúa intentándolo  
Porque tú sabes que sobreviviremos, sobreviviremos  
Solo permanece fuerte  
Porque sabes que estoy aquí por ti  
No hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer  
No existe otro camino cuando llega la verdad  
Así que continúa intentándolo  
Porque tú sabes que sobreviviremos, sobreviviremos_

_Escúchame cuando digo, cuando digo  
Que creo que nada cambiará,  
nada cambiará nuestro destino  
Pase lo que pase  
Nosotros lo sortearemos perfectamente si si si si  
Lalalalalalala..._

_Continúa intentándolo  
Porque tu sabes que sobreviviremos, sobreviviremos  
Solo permanece fuerte  
Porque sabes que estoy aquí por ti  
No hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer  
No existe otro camino cuando llega la verdad  
Así que continúa intentándolo  
Porque tu sabes que sobreviviremos, sobreviviremos_

**Aviso!:** subiré el capítulo de "**Emmett y las tostadas voladoras**" ya que me han pedido que la escriba así lo haré, espero que les guste ;D.


End file.
